Raindrops and Teardrops
by WinterSpirit13
Summary: Deidara loves the rain, and Sasori wants to know why. But is the answer what he was expecting? Not Yaoi unless you wanted it to be. Freidshipish. Now continued into a multi-chapter story on request of ilovemyboys. Of couse Sasori has to deal with the after affects of the constant weather Deidara loves.
1. Rain

**Hey, this is Winterspirit13, actually writing a story. It is friendship (Kinda) between Sasori and Deidara. If you want it to be more, than fine. May seem OOC or AU, but that's because I have not gotten that far in this anime, still on the original Naruto series. UPDATE: Yep, editing and a new chapter soon to come. I will make this into a multi-chapter story.**

Sasori glared at his partner, who currently was being as idiotic as possible. What was the said partner doing? Standing in the rain. Yes, they were on their way back from a mission, and Deidara had his face upturned to the pouring clouds. And his arms held out, getting as soaked as possible. Sasori thought this was just a waste of time, and even more so if the brat got a fever. The teen always seemed to be doing something stupid that made him, or everyone back at the base wait. Sasori _hated _that.

But, even though Sasori was annoyed at the brat for wasting time, he didn't make a move to stop him. Sasori watched the blond bomber, entranced almost at what he saw. The teen for once, looked calm, relaxed, and even peaceful, unlike his usual pyromaniac self. His shoulders shook at what Sasori thought was a slight laugh, but not Deidara usual psychopath-bomber laughs. Deidara just looked… Blissful.

"This… this is art Danna…" he said softly, his wavering tone unfamiliar to Sasori. After a while, the blond came into the make-shift shelter, sitting down on some blankets were he would be sleeping.

"Finally, I thought you were going to stay out there all night. At least you had slightly more sense than that." Sasori hated rain, it just messed with his puppets, making him waste time repairing them. Although he did that a lot, and probably enjoyed it; it was his art after all.

Deidara only shook his head slightly, being uncharectoristicly silent. He stared down, not looking at Sasori. A long while of almost awkward silence followed, neither of the Akatsuki partners caring to break it, or even knowing what to say. Finally Sasori broke the fog of awkward silence, speaking first for a change.

"I don't get why you like the rain. For natural art, that sounds like a stupid thing you would think, fine. but do you _have_ to stand in it, brat_?"_ Sasori questioned harshly, but with a concealed curios tone concealed underneath his outer layer annoyance.

Deidara did not speak, but to Sasori who knew his partner, it was clear he was thinking about the question. This was surprising to Sasori, usually the brat had a quick response, especially when Sasori insulted his art. But this time Deidara didn't know exactly what or how to say what he wanted to covey to his partner.

"I love the rain because it is the only time you can cry," The bomber said, his voice soft and low, almost timid. Deidara even ignored the jab at his thoughts on art, even more out of character for him

Whatever Sasori expected, this was certinatally was not it. This after all was the Deidara who put up with Sasori's constant insults, who kept fighting even with a nasty injury, who never cried even with the wind blowing hard, in a sandy dessert. This was the brat that could stand against town, the youngest member of the Akatsuki, the only one that could put up a good argument with Sasori without being killed.

"w-what?" the puppet asked. His usually steady voice caught in surprise at the idea.

"Shinobi are not supposed to show emotion, rule 25. I was raised not to cry, because it always brought more pain. But it's unhealthy to keep your emotions locked away all of the time. What difference does a few more drops in the rain make? The sky is weeping, so why can't I?" Deidara finished his speech, even looking slightly self-conscience, a first for him. This was a new side of Deidara to Sasori, and one that Sasori didn't understand. But their thoughts were the same: _Raindrops and tear drops, what difference does it make. _

**Sorry that was so short, I wrote this last night, right before bed, so. Review and Deidara will give you a free cookie! UPDATE: I'll probably edit and add more to this chapter too, so don't be surprised if you re-read it and it's a bit different. Yeah, and as I said, because ilovemyboys asked if I could continue it, I will. It changes things a bit though. So don't think this was a set-up to the next chapters, the chapters are additional, if you know what I'm trying to say.**


	2. thunderstorm

**AN: NOO! I wrote both ANs and they got DELETED! RRAHAdjfkalfsfjfuap! anyways, yes I have the next chap. Sorry for any OOCness. I try my best not too :'(**

**Dedication: SasukeAlpha for telling me to wait for when it click. BUT MOST OF ALL ilovemyboys (epic author btw) who requested me to continue, so I shall. This is for you!**

**Inspiration: as I was writing this it started raining REALLY HARD for the first time in forever! I went outside until the rain went away. I was freezing could, and dripping wet. Epic. I didn't even dry off, I just continued writing like nothing happened.**

**Disclaimer: I, WinterSpirit13, don't own Naruto.**

I woke up to hear heavy rain, it had increased since I had fallen asleep. It was hard to tell, but due to the fact I could see fairly well, it seemed to be morning.

I was glad that we had decided to make an actual camp last night, or we would have been soaked to the bone. That being said, I was still freezing; we only had the makeshift roof. I tried to ignore it, along with the headache I was realizing I had.

All thoughts of that were forgotten as I discovered two things. The first one: Sasori was gone, probably to gather supplies from the nearest village. The note proved that. And the second, and more important: it looked like there was going to be a thunderstorm.

I loved thunder storms, it was Nature's true art. Louder than any of my artwork that I had used, and the lightning turned night into day.

I stepped outside to look at the clouds. They were definitely thunder clouds, so the lightning wouldn't be too far off. It was lucky we didn't have any tall trees around us; we set up camp in a clearing with a few small trees scattered in with the brush and grass.

The rain increased even more, and I started shivering, but ignored it. I was waiting for the first clap of thunder.

With a loud **BOOM! **I realized the storm, the fleeting masterpiece had started.

The storm was beautiful. Rain pounding on the leafs, the sky a dark grey mixing perfectly with the green of the plants, loud crashes of thunder echoing around, and lighting flashing lighting up the world. I stared in awe at the piece of art that nature was creating.

I was glad Sasori–Danna wasn't here or he would scoff at the art, saying that it wasn't. Of course he was wrong. I respect him as an artist but, _really _he was wrong! Art was fleeting, like an explosion, or this storm. But he said eternal. Stupid puppet, yeah.

As I watched, the rain only increased and so did my shivering. I _knew _I was soaked, and I didn't have anything dry to change into. But I didn't want to miss out on this, it would be gone soon, just like any other piece of true art.

While there would be more thunderstorms, none would be like this one, and this one nothing to the others.

After about 15 more minutes the flashes of lightning were no longer visible, and shortly after that the thunder faded. I wonder why Danna wasn't back yet; it was unusual to keep anyone waiting. I guess I had woken up pretty early, but he should be back any time.

I didn't want to go back under cover just yet; I felt too tired to move, and I didn't want to either way. I closed my eyes, and stayed like that, feeling the cool rain on my freezing skin. It seemed like forever when I heard a voice, startling me out of my trance-like state.

"Brat! What are you doing?!" It was Danna obviously, but my brain took a few seconds to take that in.

"What, un?" I asked, looking up. My voice sounded scratchy, and it certainly _felt _that way.

"How long have you been out here, gaki*?" Sasori said glaring. He was in Hiruko, and his poison-coated tail swung threateningly. I wasn't really in the mood to try and dodge that, so I decided not to make him any _more _angry.

"Uh, probably two hours, un. Must've gotten up a little after you left. **" I said, hoping he wouldn't ask why, but knowing that he would.

"I thought even _you _would have more sense than that. In this weather?" He looked angry. Great, UN.

"I was watching the thunder storm! It was art, un! Real art unlike your puppets, un!" I internally winced at what I said. I couldn't help it sometimes, it was just an impulse. Really not helpful. Danna was _not _in the mood for a little banter about art. He didn't have _any _patients for me right now.

"Brat!" He said, swinging his tail. Luckily I knew it was coming, so I rolled away. The second swing was more of a surprise, but I jumped up just in time, landing in a kneeling position. I ducked just in time to avoid the third, but it was a _very _close shave.

I was lucky my hair was down instead of in my usual high-ponytail. It would have been cut off for sure. I retreated into the shelter, my limbs feeling heavy. I was freezing, tired, and had a headache starting up-and not a light one either.

Sasori came in too, ignoring the scuffle we just had. I glared at him, and he returned the gesture. The moment of comradory we had last night was either forgotten or being ignored. Not that I cared.

"Aren't we going to head out?" I asked, as Sasori stepped out of Hiruko, and started working on his puppets.

"If the rain lightens up in the next hour. If not, then too bad." Sasori didn't like traveling in the rain- he despised it. The wet would rust his weapons and joints and ruin the wood if soaked. He could fix it, but to him it was an annoyance.

If that was all then we still would have headed out, but because we were heading in from a mission (we had stolen some scrolls from a classified office, and had been ordered to leave the town somewhat destroyed- my specialty), and there was the possibility of Anbu following us, and we didn't need to make it too simple for them by leaving obvious tracks in the mud.

The chance that it would clear up was enough that Sasori no Danna would take it.

I decided to take advantage of this, and after making sure everything would be ready to go as soon as we had to head out, I tried to fall asleep. It was hard because I couldn't get comfortable, and I was freezing.

ARTISAPOP-ITARTISAPOP-ITARTISAPOP-ITARTISAPOP-ITAR TISAPOP-ITARTISAPOP-ITARTISAPOP-IT

I woke up to a kick in the side and a "brat! Wake up, were leaving!" I wish I didn't wake up. My head was throbbing, and the light intruding my eyes as I opened them made it worse. I had to be even colder than before, but at the same time my face felt boiling hot. My throat felt rubbed raw, yet itchy too. Over all I felt like shit.

I let out a soft groan. I sat up, startled as my vision suddenly went away. I felt dizzy, my head was spinning. I waited a few moment for my vision to come back. This was going to be a long day…

ARTISAPOP-ITARTISAPOP-ITARTISAPOP-ITARTISAPOP-ITAR TISAPOP-ITARTISAPOP-ITARTISAPOP-IT

**(AN: sorry for the linebreaks/timeskips there necessary)**

I followed Sasori, trying not to fall too far behind. My vision blurred in and out as I walked, making me even more dizzy and lightheaded. It was still raining too, maybe even more than when I fell asleep.

I stopped, trying to smother the coughs that were tearing up my throat. Sasori noticed.

"Brat! Hurry up! Your slowing us down as it is, we can't have you stopping!" He said, still in a bad mood.

I didn't trust myself to be able to respond, so I nodded, wincing as a new wave of pain assaulted my head. My breath hitched slightly, and I stopped myself from groaning in pain. I would have to stop, even if it was just a 10 minute break.

I painfully tried to clear my throat. "D- ***cough* **Danna? Can we stop for a bit?" I said, keeping my voice as normal as I could, even though the pain grew, as if someone threw gasoline on the fire.

"Did you not here what I just said? I'm not stopping just because you're tired, useless brat." Sasori said, clearly using the last of his patients.

I was actually shocked. I thought he might see how strained I was, that I really just needed a break. But I guess he couldn't tell those things, as he was a puppet. It took long enough when I was first paired with him to make him take normal breaks.

I nodded, and wondered how I was going to keep walking. Somehow, I managed to, until a lunch break. No, not in a town, but with the rest of the food we had left from our last small stop into town.

"Only fifteen minutes, Brat." Sasori-Danna said, glaring at me as if he could hear my protesting thoughts. "And don't complain."

"Humph." I sighed indignantly, wishing we had more of a stop. At least we would get out of the rain for a while, seeing as there were leafing trees close to the trail. Though it wouldn't make much of a difference.

My eyes started to water as I kept my coughs in. As Sasori gave me my share of food, I looked at it, slightly revolted. I really didn't feel like eating much right now, but I had to or Sasori would get suspicious. He would just tell me it was my fault for being sick in the first place, then lecture me. And my head wasn't in the mood for that.

I ate some of the food, but hide the rest when I had the chance. We had ten more minutes, so I decided to rest my eyes just for a second…

ARTISAPOP-ITARTISAPOP-ITARTISAPOP-ITARTISAPOP-ITAR TISAPOP-ITARTISAPOP-ITARTISAPOP-IT

Sasori POV

The stupid brat had been a lot slower than usual. I don't know why, he had the extra hour in the morning to sleep. Of course he did have to watch the stupid thunderstorm. Last night was one thing. But this morning was just him looking at his so called "art", the brat didn't have a CLUE to what that word might even mean…

And then he had the nerve to ask to stop. It was HIS fault if he was tired. I could see that a break would probably be the best for him, but the fact was we were on a mission.

I wouldn't be surprised if some Anbu Black Ops had already been sent out, though we hadn't been noticed while there. We couldn't compromise the mission, as it was important, more so then one half of the teams _comfort_.

But of course the brat couldn't realize that. I was surprised at how quite he was being, normally he would either argue about art, complain, or start a conversation (more so the other two). He had probably realized it wasn't a good idea to provoke me after this morning when I nearly poisoned him. Good thing he has a smidge of dodging skills, as I didn't have an antidote on me, or the means to concoct one.

After a while, I realized we should be getting some lunch. We were pretty low on food, but we could stop at the village that was only a day and a half (at this pace) travel. There was enough for two meals. I didn't need the extra chakra, so it was fine.

We should probably stop for lunch. The brat _did _look like he could use it, and it wouldn't take up to much time. I informed him that we would be stopping. "Only fifteen minutes, Brat. And no complaining" I said as I saw his eyes flare up in protest. I've had him as a partner for long enough that it was pretty easy to read him. Not like Deidara tried to hide what he was feeling, mostly the opposite.

I let Deidara eat, as I turned away to check the bags that had my scrolls, making sure they were all dry. It was important for me to get done, and wouldn't take too much time.

After a while, when the fifteen minutes were up, I turned back to my partner. The brat was asleep. Well I hope he enjoyed his little nap, because we had to GO. We had to report to Pein, and soon. He wouldn't want to be kept waiting, and I HATE keeping anyone waiting, nearly as much as I hated waiting myself.

We were bringing back the lay-out of any hidden villages, or any that could fight back. It was a difficult and important mission that all teams (except Pein and Konan) had been assigned. It was crucial that everyone succeeded, and having Anbu catch up to us wouldn't be ideal, even though we can handle them.

So why couldn't the brat stay focused on the mission?

"Deidara, we're leaving." I said, but he slept one.

"Deidara! DEIDARA!" I went to shake him, but pulled back in shock.

The damn brat had a FEVER and a nasty one at that. I couldn't exactly feel it, but it I could process that he was much too warm.

So the brat was sick

**AN: LOONG CHAP BORRITOS LOOONG. 2,149 wrds without AN, before spell check.. That's epic for me. Sorry I wasn't writing Discovery, I need to start on that chap tomorrow. I'm not supposed to be up now, but I always stay up late. I'll read on here for awhile, write, and see if Pein has a mission for me in my dreams. :DD**

**REVEIW! and check out my profile for info about stories, and about me!**


End file.
